The 5 time they were good
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: H.U.E knows, they calculate the possibilities, the outcomes of what could happen and still they just got a barely 5% of succeeds and maybe was Gary's optimistic attitude or the determination in Quinn's eyes, but there could be a probability of a chance Because they're always watching.
1. 5 times

**This is base in the prompt "5 + 1 Things"**

**This is a prequel of 'And they were roommates' is between the time skips in the 5 years**

* * *

**THE AFTERMATH**

_You get used to it_

The struggles to have a new home is that you must start from scratch, make you a new routine, adapted the old one and change somethings that you used to do, because that the only way you can survive and bear with it.

Gary's was by far comfortable with his current situation.

Besides his night terrors and the silent treatment that his new roommate is applying to him and the way KVN annoyed the shit out of him, there wasn't much to do to go and try to see the optimistic part of all this mess.

He really was sorry for what happened, and if he could go a found a worm hole and time travel where he could reverse what he did, he would.

But that doesn't matter anymore.

Now, the only thing that was getting some benefit for having him here is that someone can maintain the satellites in "good shape" and still that's straight up bullshit.

He hopes that one day, things would look fine.

Apparently, they could.

It was a little change, such unimportant detail but for Gary was the equivalent to win the damn lottery.

Quinn finally responded to him.

To what? You may ask.

Well, make yourself comfortable, cuz is story time!

Every day, from the pass month since they got here, Gary has done everything in his hands, so his companion got the best treatment she could as far the sentences goes on them. He keeps KNV busy or distract him whenever he sees the robot close to the girl and always left the heavy part of the community service to himself, not because he thinks she could handle it; she is more than capable, that women's like a freaking ant!

He just wants her to enjoy as much as free time she could get.

Also try to stay away of her way, she looks like a murder every time they made eye contact or cross pats.

Gary couldn't really blame her, after all it was all his fault.

It always is.

But looks like the gods of space have mercy on him.

Or maybe was the lack of sleep she sometimes carries on her eyes.

Gary still considerate it as a win.

"Morning beauty!" Gary chipper as he handles her a fresh cup of coffee, last time he tries to welcome her with one of his spicy pickups line, he almost got decapitate with a bowl, so he stays with light compliment for now, thank you very much "how was your sleep?" Quinn look more sleep that awake so he waits for her to processes the message.

Or he hopes she does.

There's a beat and then two.

A third comes.

Gary was slowly giving up as the time pass and feel the familiar feeling of defeat

"Was good…I guess" Quinn spoke between sips "KVN didn't let rest too much last night, he turn on the speakers in front of my room, _**again" **_at this point she got the exact same look she only reserve for him, but it was more accented with the prominent eyebags that were in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Gary could believe it, this was really happening "That bastard, a week ago he draws mustaches and the word 'Beth' in all my face and arms, can you believe it!"

"Wait, is that the reason you didn't want to come out of the bathroom?" maybe it was the adrenaline doing thing with his head, but did he just hear a chuckle?

"Yeah!"

And so, they spend almost an hour cursing KNV off and sharing the extravaganza they got the misfortune to watch.

As Gary serves another round of coffee and was explain why you shouldn't let the robot near the cookie machine, in his mind he prays this could be an everyday thing.

Is that too much to ask?

**THE STARS GOT BORED**

_One day he would look outside and see the beauty they hold again._

Before the "Incident in the system/ forced bonding need for their own health" plan there was another one that wasn't planed at all, this one as actually a malfunction in the controls when the Galaxy 1 got some decoy trash in H.U.E's system and the AI didn't have other option than just shut themselves out so they could clean the garbage that went into their system,

Gary took this as an opportunity to go wild and finally get a huge choco prize!

He deserves it after all, he was good all week and even complete a double chore of their community service.

And stills, when he went ahead to try and grab on one of them the door automatically close the moment he lay a finger in it, Damn H.U.E. and their auto pilot mood!

With a souring tomb in his mouth, the blonde wanders off into the semi lighter corridors, he wasn't in the mood for a game of card, and even if he does, Carl burnt out 2 more decks this morning, so that was out of the picture.

His eyes look up to see a supernova in the distance, as some speckles of light floats around the black puddle of ink that was space, some weird constellation forms, a lonely planet rotate slowly as the bright pink color torn in the movement and the mix of blue and purple were doing a magic mix in the equation, giving in result a breath taking view.

And Gary feels nothing towards it.

Every day that pass feels like eternity, and probably they were considering that one day H.U.E tells hi that it was Saturday 56 hours still.

So yeah, if the feel of wonder he got at the beginning had die a little each day that pass until it was nothing that mere peace of it.

And still, sometimes he just wanna to throw up.

"What are you doing?"

Gary flinch violently, and mentally pats himself for no release a scream with it. He didn't even hear her, probably deep in his thoughts, he's been doing that a lot recently.

Quinn look at him quizzically, like she wasn't sure why he was so calm, usually you could fine him bouncing on an on around the ship, trying new games and pissing of the SAMES, and now founding him just _there._

No bouncing, no energy, no ridiculously happy, just **nothing**

A hollow being.

"Oh, hey Quinn, didn't see you there" after he take a few breaths his gaze went back to the window "I was just…admiring the view" and probably his own monotone existence.

He didn't dare to look at her back, they were still in eggshells territory, so he doesn't wanna pressure whatever progress they manage to get.

His companion says nothing for a while and he wasn't sure if he should say something at this point, a movement was caught by his peripheric vision and notice the girl shift herself into the wall and look straight forward.

Maybe he was getting crazy, maybe the missing presence of KVN was doing some effects, but for one look like he wasn't a treat for now.

"Mind if I join in?"

His face will break of how hard he smiles.

"Not at all!" he got close to the wall as he ends side to side with her, silence fell on them but for once it wasn't the 'thin ice' kind of air, it was chill, bearable.

Comfortable.

They don't know how long they stay like that, just looking the starts and little movements, no really saying nothing just being there, relaxing in the other's presence.

When the ship regain life and H.U.E's system kick in, they waste no time in looking for they prisoners, and withy a 0.02 seconds they found them asleep next to each other in the north corridor.

Instead of waking them up, the AI dim the lights of the sector and locks KNV in the kitchen, so he won't scape.

They program a 2 hours alarm.

**LET'S BURN KVN**

_What the title says._

This is it.

This is the day he finally loose it.

Quinn was out of her room .03 seconds later at the first scream, as she dash over the corridor H.U.E. didn't even has time of processing or ask what was happening when a second figure come out the next room with what looks like foam all over his face and some smoke coming out it.

"Garu?"

The figure just keep waving more vigorous for dear life and H.U.E send a SAME to help him, DENNIS stop Gary for punching it as he help him to breath normal, he stir the foam and when Gary's face was out he take a huge breath and try to normalize his breathing.

"What happen?" Quinn wasn't sure if she wanna know.

A few more seconds pass and when it looks like Gary finally regain control, he loose it again "what happen? I'll told you what happen" after that, yellow ball got out from the door "_THAT_ happen, the bastard though he could make edible pancakes with stir foam and metal, it almost blow up the ship, no wait; it almost blow up ME!" maybe was the smoke or the effects of the foam but Quinn was sure Gary skin wasn't supposed to be that red.

"H.U.E! I demand a time out over this abomination against humanity, preferably forever in a cold insolated cell or until he got consume by rust or whatever happen first, captain's orders!" all this was dictates as one of the SAME nurse try to check him over an applying some healing cream in the irritated skin.

"Gary; you're not captain, you are a prisoner so you cannot order anything and you know it well" ok, H.U.E was really not helping, and KVN's annoying laugh was making him reach the little patient left and _holy cow!_

"DENNIS watches out the hands! I'm a fragile human entity no Beth!"

"I don't know H.U.E" Quinn's voice came to life as Gary fight with the bot plus KVN, who decide it was time to sing "Gary has a point, KVN has been pretty noisy lately an I can't finish any of my job without him distracting, perhaps you can put locked him in or turn him off just for a couple of days"

Everyone stop they're tracks as two things sink in:

Quinn says Gary name right for the first time in 2 years.

KVN has stop singing and disappear of the hallway.

"What?" the brunet ask as the blonde smile widely at her.

"SEE! Even Quinn agree with me, in your face H.U.E!" he scream as he did a little dance to the celling, while technically the unit does not have a face, they star processing the cons and pros to do such a thing, while they now KVN can't be in stop 'cause he was design that way, the floating robot _could_ be put away in one of the special cells.

But the thing is, what would they do such a thing? Even when KVN annoyed them big time, he was a good distraction and stress reliever (and sources of it) for the prisoners….

As they still assert the next course of action, H.U.E focuses their attention in the new interaction between the two humans (which surprise, surprise wasn't a fight)

"Oh, oh we can put virus inside his data and watch as he crash all over the place, which would be awesome!"

"Wouldn't that make him go double crazy or something?"

"Have you ever tried to eat? Believe me; I'm willing to take that risk"

"You think that's hard? Try to find a place to read without his voice synthetize start blasting of the speakers"

On the other hand, this might have had a good approaching in their relationship.

"Very well" speak the AI as the humans stop talking "I will allow the request with the condition of both of you make 3 hours of social and trusting bonding exercise for a week, understood?"

Quinn and Gary faces were a bundle of emotional train wreck and for a moment H.U.E took the possibility of having a rejection until…

"Okay"

Gary look a little flabbergasted at the brunet but then he smile enthusiastic at the celling "hell yeah!"

"Alright, as first exercise you'll have to catch KNV and put him in the cell, the reward will be 4 hour of extra resting. Go"

**ONE GAME OF CARDS**

_Boredom and cookies make a great time_

It was passing midnight when she found him.

Normally Quinn will be working her ass out in her project till morning or been in deep sleep depending of the nights, but tonight was one of those restless night and she wasn't in the mood of contemplating her own existence until she finally drop.

Instead she decide to look for something to do or just look into space, maybe if she's lucky enough counting star will make her sleepy.

After passing some SAMES chasing KVN and asking H.U.E what window was best to look out, she hear a noise coming out of the kitchen/commissary and with a quick glance spot a very familiar blonde head and that make her stop.

Maybe it was boredom or the sleep deprivation or maybe she finally went insane, alas something inside make her go to where Gary was cheerfully whistling and as the closer she get the more she notice the flourish movement he was doing and a deck of cards.

"Hey"

To be honest, she should have been less quiet; old habits die hard I suppose.

"AH!" and with that Gary went straight to the floor not before hitting his knees with the back of the table "oh hi Quinn! You give me a spook there, what are you doing? I thought you were sleeping"

"I'm not that tired, what are _you_ doing awake?"

Gary's eyes shifted to the celling as he stands up "nothing..?"

"Okay?" the brunet was 100% sure that was a big fat lie but she doesn't pray any further, it was none of her business.

Not that she cares either.

They stand awkwardly no really knowing what to do, and Quinn consider just go and see the stars until the blonde speak again

"Do you…um, would you like, I mean… if you're not like suuuper busy" Gary stop himself and took a second to put in order his word inside his brain, stating over "Wanna paly some cards?"

Quinn just raises her eyebrows.

How many times she has heard the same question? 10, 20, maybe hundredths of?

Normally she just ignore it and go on with her day, usually he would try a couple more times and then call it a day.

But this wasn't normal or usual in any way.

Quinn looks the guy in front of her like she was seeing him for the first time, he was shifting his weight side by side, his hands were a tangle of baby snakes that can stay still and his eyes were just looking at her, waiting patiently, but you could see the fear in the back maybe just ready for imminent rejection.

Alas she recalls never giving a real answer.

"Sure"

His jaw didn't drop onto the floor just because it was physically impossible.

"Wait, you serious?"

"I don't see why not"

"This isn't some kind of trick, right?"

"Don't think so"

"Did you hit your head? Was it KVN? KVN GET IN HERE!"

"Gory, stop!" okay Quinn patience was not having it today, also she was positive that her brain have gone to sleep ages ago so her tolerance was little less that minimal "are we playing or not?

"Wha- yes! Tenth thousands _YES!_" the blonde carries the biggest smile she had seen so far, he look like a kid the day of Christmas "H.U.E put the 'fearless night' playlist now! This will be legendary!"

"Playing" as they shuffle the deck, H.U.E monotonous voice came back to life as to announce "would you like some cookies?"

Gary and Quinn eyes snap so fast they may have hurt them "wait, really?"

"Is this you trying to be funny?

"I'm incapable to make jokes so consider this a onetime only, do you prefer if I withdraw the offer?"

"Oh, oh, oh no, you don't! You can't back out now! Give me some chocolaty treasure!"

**BATHROOM BREAK**

_Quinn and Gary's perfect bonding hour_

Sometimes the ship needs supply's cuz the IG doesn't bother to ship them and that's fine, H.U.E was prepared for this situation; the food ratio and water were fine and they always have an emergency pack in case of need, KNV was always up something to distract the prisoners, after all he was designed to prevent insanity even if he could provoke it.

So no, food wasn't the issue and being entertains even less.

But as far as the sentence has gone, every day that pass, all the interactions good and bad that have been made.

H.U.E knows, they calculate the possibilities, the outcomes of what could happen and still they just got a barely 5% of succeeds and maybe was Gary's optimistic attitude or the determination in Quinn's eyes, but there could be a probability of a chance.

And still, they literally have a copy of every footage he sends, every self-videos of her, the data; they know what happen, what's hidden, what's broken…

Because they always watching.

They are an AI, they can't do emotions or be what's considered a 'social entity' they just store data and make sure they don't blow up into the deep cold space.

So why they're incapable of let this two alone? In the deepest of their codded structure being, they know the answer, an illogical, one by far ridiculous that doesn't make sense.

They care.

And because part of them may have gone insane, perhaps KVN, H.U.E made a choice; one of many that go against everything they were programed for.

So when the ship alerts them about the low supplies, H.U.E took it as a signal and made a plan, as they send they weekly report to the quarters and a (fake false alarm code), the AI spoke.

"It appear were low in some of the supplies we need for the ship and some ingredients for the kitchen" H.U.E wasn't designed to lie but technically they weren't, it was a little twisted information "and the weekly shipment was cancel due technical difficulties as I been informed" when nobody seems to get the hint H.U.E decide to be a little more direct.

"So I have request permission for an emergency cargo mission" the AI sensors start to react when the health monitors of both cellmates start to beep "the closest planet market is a two day trip, we have enough until we arrive, I'll allow both of you go but only with track chips on, sound good?" at this point bot neurotransmitters were off the roof and you could tell by Gary dancing feet's and Quinn's rare smile.

"H.U.E! You know what this mean"

They do but still they wanna hear it.

"What does it mean Gary?"

"It's shopping time baby!"

Quinn joins in, not really trying to hide her excitement as well "I didn't pray you being the shopper kind of guy"

"Are you kidding? My dad used to take a weekend off and bring me to this huge mall with tons of stuff to do" the blonde was so excited that he really didn't notice what he was saying o well hasn't sink yet "it was our favorite bonding time when he wasn't working "

" My sister and I used to the same in her winter vacation" the edge of nostalgia as there but no to strong "but she hunts down the best promotion and made a map so we spend all day going to every single one and pay almost nothing"

"That sounds awesome!"

"I know, I really love it"

"We can do that too!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we can totally do that too, track good deals and maybe even try to have a spa hour, I know the good shit to make your face shine like a fricking diamond! Wadda you say?"

H.U.E notice the hesitation in the girl but it only lasted for like 3 seconds "that does sound good"

"That's the attitude" Gary was inches to give her a hug but stop himself before she notice "H.U.E! Give us all the information you can gather of this planet, its planning time!"

"You got it, Gary" if they didn't know better, they could have sworn have heard a little chuckle in the synthetize voice but it was probably their minds playing with them.


	2. 1

**WHAT YOU GONNA DO?**

_Don't forget why you are here._

It was matter of time.

Not even with H.U.E preventions or KVN distraction could have help it and time was making it worst.

In retrospective it could have never been stopped.

Their relationship was fragile from point A to B and anyone with functional brain cells could tell that it was dangling from a very thin rope that any given moment would just snap.

Gary wasn't ready for it.

He always knew in the back of his mind that one day he would say something or do the wrong move; but he was a dreamer, he wants to believe, so he pushes it down and tries to no step on it.

Funny how life work.

It was a normal day in the Galaxy One, as far as normal run in this place, both humans were taking breakfast silently, Quinn was sleep deprived again and Gary's nightmares didn't go easy on him last night, so both where in really crappy moods that H.U.E make the executive decision to lock KVN in the supply closet.

"What happen to you?"

Quinn wasn't ready for the question, in fact she wasn't ready for anything so as she took another spoon of her oatmeal, look at the person in front with owlish eyes "what do you mean?"

Gary tired eyes look at her quizzically "I mean, just for the fact that you look like were hit by an asteroid nothing much"

"Look who's talking"

"I still don't take a shower, give me a break" fun fact about Gary: horrible night = horrible attitude.

"Hey easy, I look like this cuz I been doing stuff you look like that just because" another funny thing, Quinn wasn't a bird person plus the lack of sleep.

Is not a good combination.

"Oh, excuse you but a like fabulous anyway and what kind of 'stuff'' is _sooo _important that it make you look like 10 years older? If may a ask, mph.

H.U.E alerts the medical SAMES to get ready.

"First, that was totally uncalled for, second; that's none of your business, what I do in during the night is my problem not yours, stop trying to bug into my life, is annoying!"

"I TRY cuz you're a workaholic who spend most of her time busting herself out and would be dead in a week if I not try to get you out of your room, so excuse me for worrying"

That was like hitting a wasp hive with a bat.

"What did you said?"

Gary just felt how his own soul drops dead on the floor.

"I'm 'busting myself out' cuz YOU put me in this place!" Quinn eyes just spit venom "I'm not supposed to be here! I should be piloting into new galaxies, discovering new planets, have my own fleet! For fuck sake I should be having the time of my life!" fury has taken full control at this point "and instead I'M ROOTING HERE WITH A STUPID IDIOT THAT DOESN'T GET THAT I DON'T WANNA TO-"

"That's enough"

Both humans snap out of their discussion and notice that at some point start to get closer to Gary and have a fist raised in his direction.

I'm calling time out, Quinn please follow the SAMES to your room, Gary stay right here"

"Bu-"

"That is an order prisoner"

As Quinn get escorted by the SAMES to her room fuming and with angry tears falling in her eyes, H.U.E put their attention in the blonde human

"Gary?"

"…."

"Gary, can you hear me?"

He couldn't talk, couldn't breathe nor move.

"Gary, do something please"

Oh, he did.

He stays there and breaks.

* * *

**Hiiiiii! Nope not dead yet!**

**I'm gonna be straight forward with ya dudes, I been pretty down this last months (emotionally, physically, etc) and at one point I was like "I give up man"**

**My brain hurt, my body hurts and my emotions were a mess (they still are but I'm getting help)**

**But the funny thing in these cases is when you decide you had enough and choose what to do next and I decide to fight back.**

**I'm not 100% fine but getting there (listening to undertale soundtracks and ben Platt had help me good) sooooo I'm like ok let's do this!**

**Don't worry I'm having a blast aging writing these stories, i update these on first cuz honestly, it was already finish but as I said pretty down lately so even with that I could bring myself to end them until now.**

**Don't worry I'm working on the new chaps of Roommates (where almost done huraaay!**

**thank for all your kind reviews I really love reading them!**

**So read you later.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Upd- I have seen the future, it break my heart.**

**I love it!**


End file.
